{\rtf1\ansi\ansicpg1252\deff0\deflang1033{\fonttbl{\f0\fswiss\fcharset0 Arial;}} {\*\generator Msftedit 5.41.15.1515;}\viewkind4\uc1\pard\f0\fs16 The Louisiana State University Health Sciences Center Minority Based Community Clinical Oncology Program (LSUHSC\par MBCCOP) remains an excellent vehicle for clinical trials access and participation in the minority population of Southeast\par Louisiana. Louisiana has a statistically significantly increased incidence of several common malignancies over the\par remainder of the United States (Surveillance, Epidemiology and End Results [SEER] estimate). Importantly,\par approximately 70% of patients seen in the largest urban hospital of the state medical system (The Medical Center of\par Louisiana at New Orleans [MCLNO]) are African American. Unfortunately, African Americans have traditionally remained\par underrepresented in terms of access to and participation in oncology clinical trials. Such trials serve to provide cutting\par edge therapies and prevention strategies to the local community. Additionally, subset evaluations of minorities on clinical\par trials may also provide important information on the clinical outcomes of potential pharmacogenomic differences in\par African Americans versus Caucasians. However, the LSUHSC MBCCOP seeks to decrease the gap in trials participation\par between African Americans and Caucasians. Importantly, the clinical trials that the MBCCOP provides for the community\par encompass both therapeutic and prevention objectives. The aims of the LSUHSC MBCCOP include 1) To increase\par minority access to and participation in therapeutic clinical trials through interventions targeting multiple levels of patient\par care. 2) To increase minority access to and participation in cancer prevention clinical trials through interventions targeting\par multiple levels of patient care. 3) To evaluate barriers to access and participation in clinical trials by patients in a large,\par urban, academic hospital system. In summary, the LSUHSC MBCCOP seeks to increase trials participation of the\par minority population through education and investi_lator initiated evaluation of barriers to these _loals.\fs20\par \par }